A Dragon's Life
by NightFuryOne
Summary: When Val was pregnant with Ximena, Val had taken a remedy to make Ximena stronger. Sadly, the remedy was made out of Night Fury scales. Her mom drank so much of the it, Ximena became a human/dragon. But when she turns 16, she will become a full dragon. Though, she isn't the only Night Fury out there. (Night Fly X Nefera) DISCLAIMER: I do not own HTTYD
1. Leaving Home

**Alright, this is my second fanfic. Hiccup is female and is now named Ximena. I got that name from an eighth grader in my school. And Toothless is called Night Fly now, because I wanted the dragons to have original names.**

**:**

**Chapter 1: Leaving Home**

* * *

I live on Berk. It's a small island in the middle of nowhere. Almost all the people who live here are Vikings. And when I say almost, I mean everyone but me. I am not exactly human. What I mean is, I am half dragon. Night Fury to be exact. I can change back and forth between human and dragon. But, my dad said that when I turn 16, I become permanently dragon. And I turn 16 tomorrow. It saddens me a little, but what nice things has this village done for me? Nothing. They have treated me like crap and anything I do here is wrong to them. Sometimes I look forward to turning into a dragon permanently. But I will miss Gobber. He's the blacksmith. He's the only one I talk to, besides my dad, and he is the only one who listens. It sometimes feels weird to have just one friend in the village, but he's a good one. Today is my last day as a human, so I decided to go talk to Gobber. I slipped on my white tunic, black leggings, black vest and brown boots, and headed out the door. I walked around in the darkness of the night and I ran into the blacksmiths area to talk to Gobber. He wasn't doing anything except putting away the last sword. It was and iron blade with a mahogany grip and sapphire borders.

"Gobber?" I asked walking in.

"Yes, Ximena?" replied Gobber. Yes I know. My name is weird for a Viking, but like I said, I am not a Viking. I am a dragon/human. And I am soon to be all dragon.

"I need to tell you something. But I'd rather tell you in private than out here. So can we go into my work area?" Gobber nodded and we walked inside to my work room. My desk was crammed with ideas for contraptions that would fail instantly. My charcoal pencil was on top of my worst contraption ever. It did absolutely nothing. Gobber pulled out a chair from my desk and I sat on my desk while moving my drawings out of the way. I sighed and looked at Gobber. "The thing is, my 16th birthday is tomorrow."

"Yes I have been waiting for this for years. Tomorrow is when we put you in dragon training! Your father and I are very excited!"

"Well, here's what you don't know. Remember when my mom was here?"

"Yes. Val was a good woman. A good fighter as well. But sadly, she died a few years after giving birth to you.

"Well, here's something else that I need to tell you. My dad told me this a year ago. He told me, that my mom took a remedy from Gothi to keep me alive while I developed because I wasn't strong enough on my own. She was supposed to take it every week but she took it everyday. She wanted me to be a strong fighter, but that's not what happened. When I was almost due, Gothi told my mom that the remedy was made out of, and I quote from my mom, '**(insert curse word of choice here)** NIGHT FURY SCALES!' Anyway, while I was developing, I had dragon DNA helping me out. Sadly, I am part, and I quote from my dad, 'devil', or dragon. When I turn 16, I permanently become a Night Fury. I don't know how it will happen, but you have to keep everyone away from me except you and my dad. If anyone sees me turn into a dragon, I am sure to be banished or killed. I will be sad to leave you and dad, but I will have no choice." My emerald eyes started to well up with tears.

"Ximena, why don't you go to sleep. It looks like it's 3:00 in the morning. You will probably need the rest. But none the less, you are going to be just fine. The best thing to do is probably follow what the rest of the dragons do. But, when you raid us, try not to kill us. Okay?" I nodded and gave Gobber a hug. Then I went back to my house to get some sleep. I walked into my room and saw my dad sitting on my bed. I walked over to my dad and sat next to him.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Maybe a little." he replied. I could tell he was sad. "When you turn into a dragon, make sure not to steal anything. And I am giving you permission to '_kidnap_' Gobber and I just to say hello. So when you do kidnap us, take us into the forest. Oh, and before I forget, I want to give you something." he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small gold bracelet that had the words, 'Haddock Family' on it. He held it out to me. "This was your mother's. She wore it everywhere she went. Put it on." I did as he said and the bracelet sank into my skin and left the words, 'Haddock Family' carved on my arm. I looked at my arm then at my dad. I gave him a hug and he left my room. Before he entirely left, he turned around and told me, "Love you, Ximena."

"Love you too, dad." He then turned around, closed the door and left my room. I sighed, looked out the windows and then slid under my blanket to get some sleep. I slowly fell asleep, dreaming about my dad, what my dad described about my mom and Gobber and how much I will miss them. It will probably kill me inside to leave my home, but there is nothing else I can do to protect myself from being killed by all the rest of the Vikings. I sighed and dreamed on. For tomorrow would be a new life for me.

* * *

**Hope you guys like it! R&R! Follow and Favorite.**


	2. Two New Friends

**Alright. Here is Chapter 2! Thank you guys for your support and I hope you will show more of it.**

**:**

**Chapter 2: Two New Friends**

* * *

I woke up to my dad and Gobber frantically shaking me awake. Then I remembered, I was 16. I was going to be a permanent dragon. I looked to both the people next to my bed. My dad was on the left side of my bed while Gobber was on the right. My dad had pulled the blanket off of me and Gobber pulled me out of bed. I sighed and stood up. We walked downstairs and to the front door.

"No one is following us right?" I asked.

"No worries, Ximena." my dad assured me. "Gobber and I told all the kids to leave you be."

"Good, because I really don't want to deal with anyone today."

I warily opened the door and stepped outside. We walked through the village and into the forest. I showed them the way to my favorite spot on the island. The cove. I've been coming here ever since I was little. This place always managed to calm me down. My dad, Gobber and I walked over to the pond and sat on the ground. Then, Gobber turned to me.

"We are going to miss you dearly, Ximena." he told me.

"Make sure to see us every chance you get." my dad told me. "I can't live in a world where my daughter won't see me anymore."

"Dad," I assured him. "I am not going to stop coming here. I will try every time I can. And I will try to 'kidnap' you and Gobber for a short amount of time. I will see you guys on the next dragon raid." With that, I gave each of them a hug, stepped away from them, turned into a Night Fury for the last time and flew off. I soared through the clouds and into the clear blue sky. I turned my head back and looked at Berk before I zoomed off in the direction that dragons fly off to. I had no clue where I was going, but it had to be somewhere with dragons. And I really hoped that I wasn't the only Night Fury. I flapped my jet black wings to gain a little more height and then pulled them close to me to do a downwards dive. It was kinda fun. I liked flying as much as I liked to draw. I flew straight through the clouds and bumped into someone. It was a Deadly Nadder. "Sorry."

"It's okay." she told me. "Are you new around here?"

"Yeah actually. I was trying to find where dragons fly off to after a raid."

"Well, let me show you. By the way, My name's Sky Grazer. What's yours?"

"I'm Ximena."

She nodded her head to signal me to follow her. I did and it was an intense flight. I never knew that having a big wingspan was a bad thing at times. We flew through tight spaces and under waves. Finally, we got to a huge volcano in the middle of nowhere. There were some dragons flying around the volcano and some were heading inside. That made me kind of nervous to see what's in there.

"There's a Dark Flier around here somewhere."

"A Dark Flier? What's that?"

"Well, one of you. Or, what Vikings call them, Night Furies. He should be around here somewhere. His name's Night Fly. He has the top speed record."

"Okay, would he be on the land?"

"Probably." We both landed on the ground and Sky Grazer kept shouting, "Night Fly!" all around the island. Then after a couple minutes of searching, a familiar ear piercing screech came from the clouds. After that, a Ni–er, Dark Flier came into view and landed on the ground within seconds. His jet black wings folded in and his green eyes and pupils went from slits to wide-eyed.

"Hey, Sky." he exclaimed as he walked up to her. Then, he noticed me. "Who are you?"

"I'm Ximena." I responded with a little nervousness that he would kill me. "And I believe that you're Night Fly."

"That's me."

"Night Fly?" asked Sky Grazer. "Do you think you could show Ximena around? I need to get to my group."

"Sure thing Sky." Then the blue Deadly Nadder blasted off into the sky. "Follow me. I can show you how we survive." As we started walking, he started to ask me questions. "First off, what's your dragon name?"

"Dragon name?"

"Yeah, it's the name that dragons go by."

"Not sure. I remember my dad saying that my other name was Nefera Ona. I guess that would be my dragon name."

"Okay, Nefera. Follow me and I will show you how to get from raids back to here."

I followed Night Fly into the sky where we soared above the ocean. We looked around and tried out some tricks in the air. I tried firing a fire ball, but all that came out was green smoke. I coughed it away and tried again. This time, a blue fire ball shot out of my mouth and into the sky. It was amazing. I had never tried to breathe fire before. It hurt my throat, but it was still cool. Night Fly smiled at me and he put on a burst of speed. I decided he wanted to play tag so I shot after him. We chased each other for awhile and finally decided to stop. Night Fly descended into a small island so we could rest. So I followed after him. We laid down on the soft grass and tried to catch our breath. After a while, I wanted to ask a few things.

"Why do you guys raid villages anyway?"

"The only reason we raid villages is so we can please our queen. She has made our lives miserable. We have to raid every time she gets hungry because she's too fat to move her lazy ass. Don't you dare tell her I said that."

"Okay. I cross my heart and hope to fly, so stick a cupcake in my eye."

"Was that an, 'I promise'?"

"Yep. That was something my dad taught me. We would always do that when we had to keep a promise."

He laughed and told me a few jokes and some funny things that happened around the island. He also told me what the other dragons were called. A Night Fury is called a Dark Flier because you can't see it in the dark. A Deadly Nadder is called a Spike Sender because of the spikes on it's tail. A Monstrous Nightmare is a Body Blazer because it's whole body lights up with fire. A Gronckle is called a Rock Eater because it eats rocks. A Terrible Terror is called a small fire because of it's size, and a Hideous Zippleback is called a double breather because it has two heads. I told Night Fly some jokes and he burst out in laughter.

_'Maybe life as a dragon won't be so bad after all.'_ I thought to myself. I looked over to Night Fly and he was rolling on the ground laughing his head off. I rolled my eyes and shot a fire ball at him. It hit him right in the back. He glared at me and he tackled me to the ground. Then it turned into a full on play fight. We tackled each other and blasted at each other until our shot limit was reached. We laughed and played like that for the rest of the day. _'Nope. This won't be as bad as I thought.'_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! R&R Follow and Favorite!**


	3. The Raid Begins

**Sorry, this chapter is a bit short. But, the next one will be extra long. I quote from mlp: "I cross my heart and hope to fly, so stick a cupcake in my eye." THX so much for the reviews!**

**:**

**Chapter 3: The Raid Begins**

* * *

Night Fly and I kept on tackling each other and almost fell off of the island, twice. I heard a roar, looked up and saw Sky Grazer flying towards us. I tackled Night Fly while he was distracted to get it out of my system.

"Hey guys!" she yelled as she came over to us. "You two look like your having fun. Night Fly, the raid is about to start. You wanna come, Ximena?"

"Well, first off, my name is Nefera Ona." I told her as I slowly walked off of Night Fly. "And I would actually like to come."

"Awesome. You two keep playing while I go tell the other dragons." With that, she flew off and Night Fly and I kept on playing. It was fun. I actually had a friend who wasn't hesitant to even talk to me. I don't know why, but I feel much better being a dragon than being a human. Besides, I can breathe fire and fly. Who wouldn't want to do that? I looked over to my friend, never thought I would say that before, and cannoned into him. I may have dashed a bit early though. Instead of hitting him, I nearly fell off the island. Luckily Night Fly caught my tail and pulled me back up.

"Okay." he said as he dropped my tail. "Maybe that's enough play fighting for today. If we keep it up, we're both going to fall off the island."

"Agreed." I replied. Night Fly shot up into the sky and I followed him. We flew across the ocean and landed on what I assumed was Dragon Island. Sky Grazer was waiting for us at the shore line. "When do we go?" As soon as I asked that, all the dragons flew off to start their raids.

"Now." Night Fly, Sky Grazer shot up and I flew after them.

"Where are we going?"

"Well, you are in B group with us, so we are raiding Berk."

I didn't know whether to be happy or sad. Happy because I get to see Gobber and my dad, or sad because I have to break some of the things I helped build.

"What do I do?"

"Distract. That is the one thing Dark Fliers have to do. That way all the other dragons can get the food."

"Okay, I'll bank left."

Night Fly nodded and he flew to the right blasting at a watchtower. I headed towards Gobber, who apparently didn't notice me, and I picked him up and flew him into the forest.

"Put me down you daft beast!" he shouted from my claws. He looked at my wrist and noticed the words, 'Haddock Family' carved in my wrist. "Oh, hi Ximena."

I nodded and flew him back to the village. I didn't want to waste his time, so I dropped him off at the forge and went to join my friend. I saw a watchtower that he wasn't looking at and I blasted at it. I also managed to make all the Vikings inside jump out. One of them was my dad. _'Oops.' _I thought as I flew away. I noticed Night Fly and dashed over to him. "Well, that didn't work out so well."

"It was pretty good for your first raid." said Night Fly as he blasted apart the last watchtower. "Everyone got what they need to please the queen?!"

"Not everyone, Night." said Sky Grazer as she flew over to us while holding a dead sheep in her talons. "Dragons are still caught in the nets. And no one is going to risk getting captured themselves."

"We've got it covered, Sky. C'mon Nefera! Let's try and free the others."

I nodded and we split off towards the helpless dragons. I let out an ear piercing screech and grabbed the net off of the squirming dragons. They managed to grab a couple fish and flew off. Night Fly did the same. He freed the Spike Senders and they flew off in an instant. Once everyone was out of the nets, we all flew towards Dragon Island. "Nefera. Don't go in there. If you do, you will tend to regret it. Dark Fliers are not allowed in the Queen's fortress. Follow me."

We flew off to the edge of the island and I took a break. I laid my head in my forepaws and slowly closed my eyes. Then, I heard a loud, booming voice coming from the volcano.

"**HOW DARE THERE BE TWO DARK FLIERS ON MY ISLAND! GET OUT IF YOU WISH TO LIVE!"**

With that, I took off. I was too terrified of what would be inside that volcano. I didn't care if anyone followed me, I just wanted to leave that island. I flew on for about 30 minutes and decided to rest. But, I wanted to catch some fish first. I dove into the water and pulled out three raw fish. I placed them on the island I found and started eating. I expected to be disgusted, but it was pretty good. I had never eaten fish, let alone _raw_ fish.

_'I am going to sleep.' _ I thought. _'I do NOT want to think about what could possibly be inside that volcano.'_ I tried to go to sleep but I couldn't. The raid scared me a bit. i shook my head and laid down. though it wasn't long until a Body Blazer crashed into me. I yelped as I fell into the cold water.

* * *

**Hope You Like It! R&R! Follow and Favorite! Leave ideas for the next chapter in the reviews if you would like! And could anyone help me out with chapter 4? If you can, PM me!**


	4. Hints

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. I have school work going on and I had a hard time writing this chapter. So, hope you like it. And there is a slight  
bit of cute things between Nefera and Night Fly. Just warning you.**

**:**

**Chapter 4: Hints**

* * *

The impact I had on the water stung on my back. The cold water had surrounded me as I attempted to swim up, but the waves were not letting me. _'Curse that Body Blazer.' _I thought as I tried to swim up again. I shook my head and remained still. I had learned never to panic when you can't go up for air. It will only make you run out of air faster. _'Thank God for dragon's big lungs. I am sooo glad that I'm a dragon.'_

"Nefera!" I heard someone shout through the loud ocean waves. I looked up and Night Fly dove straight towards me. He dove into the water and floated below me. Then he shot up, with me still on his back, and he landed carefully on the small island I was on. I wobbled off and plopped down on the soft green grass. He walked in front of me and put a small fire on the ground.

"Thanks." I said as I opened my wings to let the water drip off.

"Look. I understand that your afraid of the queen, but you didn't have to scare me like that!"

"What do you mean?"

"I thought you drowned!"

"Night Fly, I wouldn't drown myself over a little fright. I just held still to conserve energy so I didn't run out of air. And I didn't mean to fall in the water, a Body Blazer just pushed me in."

"Alright." He looked up to the sky and rain clouds were coming in. "Let's go find a cave to hide in. I think it's about to rain."

I nodded and we walked over to a nearby cave. It was big enough to fit both of us. Right when we laid down in the cave, thunder and lightning struck. I hid myself under my wings as if to protect myself from the lightning. I wasn't a fan of lightning, but Night Fly was laughing.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because...you are...curled in...a little ball!" he said in between laughs.

"Don't judge me." Right then, lightning struck INSIDE the cave and right next to me. It made me jump back and fall onto Night Fly. He burst out laughing again. "THAT IS WHY I AM SCARED OF LIGHTNING! IT CAN LITERALLY KILL YOU! And stop laughing at me." I slowly walked off of him and sat in the corner of the cave. I felt all of my bad child hood memories flowing through me. Then, I remembered the worst day of my life; My mom's death.

_*Flashback*_

_There was a huge dragon raid going on. Every single house on the village was on fire. I was asleep on my bed until I heard the screams of the village. I shot out of my room and ran outside to find Gobber. I ran into my mom and dad and they told me to go find Gobber. I nodded and ran over to the forge, but Gobber wasn't there. I kept shouting his name, but he wouldn't respond. I ran all around the village trying to find him, but all I found were angry villagers. When I was about to give up, I heard the worst sound of my life; My mother's screams. I ran over to where I heard the scream and my mom was laying on the ground, motionless._

"_No." I told myself. I slowly walked over to her and knelt down beside her. She was burnt head to toe with scratches and bruises all over her. "No this can't be happening. DAD!"_

_My dad came running over to me with his shield and hammer at hand. "What's wrong, Ximena?" he asked. But his question was soon answered when he looked next to me, and saw his dead wife on the ground. "How did this happen?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_Okay. I'll stay here with her while you go get Gothi. Take my shield and protect yourself. I am not loosing another family member."_

_I nodded, took his shield and ran off to go get Gothi. She was sitting in her small hut at the edge of the town plaza._

"_Gothi!" I shouted with barely any breath left. "Come quick!"_

_She nodded and followed me over to where my mother was. When we got there, she gasped at what she saw. She looked over to me and then back at my mother. Tears were forming inside my eyes as I looked at my mom._

_*Flashback Ended*_

I laid my head in my paws as I silently cried to myself. It was always hard remembering what happened to my mom. After she died, I had never lived up to my full potential. I was never good enough to play with the other kids, the other Vikings would not accept me and I felt like I was never human in the first place. I had my head turned away from Night Fly so he didn't see me crying. I didn't really know that dragons could cry, but apparently they can. I pushed the tears away and looked to where Night Fly was sitting. Though, he was standing right in front of me.

Concern filled his eyes as he laid down nest to me.

"Nefera?" he asked as he nudged my head with his. "Are you okay?"

"To be honest," I replied. "Not really. I just have a lot of bad memories. And they keep coming back every once and while. But, I'm glad that you're here to comfort me."

"That's what friends are for."

We soon fell asleep in the cave. But before I fell asleep, Night Fly had wrapped his wing around me, though he was sound asleep. I smiled and went back to sleeping, with my head next to his. I was getting at what he was hinting at.

_'Nefera.' _I thought. _'He likes you. And I may like him too.'_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! R&R and Fave and Follow!**


	5. Night Fly Gets Suspicious

**Thank you guys for all of the reviews!**

**:**

**Chapter 5: Night Fly gets suspicious**

* * *

As I was asleep, I had a dream that was similar to what happened one year after my mom died.

_I was standing in the window that led outside, still in dragon form, while my human form was poking her, er my, oh whatever, I am going with her. My human form was poking her head through the door. She was looking at the living room where my dad, Gobber and a couple angry villagers stood. I sat by her and looked through myself, though she didn't seem to notice. My dad and Gobber were sitting at the table while the other two Vikings kept on slamming at the table. I assumed they thought human Ximena was asleep because they were saying hateful things about her._

"_Stoic!" an angry Viking called out. "Ximena is going to be the worst chief we have ever had! She can't lift a hammer, she can't swing an battle ax, she can't even throw a bolas! Why couldn't you have had a son?!"_

"_Well, she's the one who made all of your blasted weapons!" Gobber shouted over the yelling Viking. "I help her, but she's the one who designs them and makes them perfect for every single Viking in the village when all THEY do is hate her. She is the one who makes the perfect weapons. I make them and she tweaks them to make them perfect! Yet, no one will even begin to appreciate that."_

"_We are looking for a chief like Stoic. Not a skinny, short girl who doesn't even like to fight. I bet it was a dragon who killed her mother. Yet, she won't even poke them with a dull sword!"_

"_What is wrong with you people?!" shouted my dad. "What has Ximena ever done to you? You have NO reason to hate her. She's just different from all of the others."_

"_You can call it different, I call it weird." With that the two Vikings left the room and left Gobber and my dad at the table._

"_She'll be fine, Stoic." said Gobber while patting my dad on the back. "She just doesn't match up in their eyes, but what I see, is a smart, talented girl who will be stubborn enough to take on any challenge if she had to."_

"_You're right. She's stronger than she looks, but if she shows anyone, they will get suspicious and start asking questions."_

"_Exactly. I'm off to bed. I'll see you and Ximena tomorrow. Don't tell her about this conversation. You know what she can do to us."_

_My dad nodded and Gobber left the house as my dad came upstairs and walked into his room. My human-self sighed and went to sleep on her bed. I too sighed and woke myself up by biting my hand, er, paw._

I slowly woke up with my eyes and paw stinging with pain. My vision was blurry and it was still dark outside, but the sun was slowly rising. I remembered I was under Night Fly's wing so I slowly crawled out and walked over to the edge of the cave. I looked out into the horizon and sighed.

"What did I ever do to the other Vikings?" I quietly asked myself, trying not to wake up Night Fly. "I didn't do anything bad to them. Just because I didn't match up in their eyes, doesn't mean they had to be mean about it. They all had perfect weapons because of Gobber and I. Yet, no one even cared about what I did. I bet they don't even notice that I'm gone." I slowly opened my wings and flew up into the sky. I had flown by Dragon Island many times before, but I've never been inside. Night Fly said I can't because the queen will not allow any Dark Fliers to come near her. _'I wonder if __Dark Fliers are the only type of dragons that can beat her.' _I thought. _'Maybe I should take a small look at Berk and see how its holding up.'_ I flew over to the island and everyone was still asleep. Gobber wasn't though. So I flew over to the forge and tapped it slightly with my paw. When Gobber came out, I flew towards the forest and he followed me. As soon as we were in a far enough place from the village, I grabbed half of a dead tree and started writing in the dirt. I had wrote the words, 'does anyone notice that I'm gone?' in Norse. Gobber read the words and sighed.

"Sadly, no one but your father, Gothi and I miss you write now." he told me. He placed a hand on my snout and I purred in response. Then, I backed away and wrote, 'Have you had any trouble in the forge?'

"Yes I have. A lot of trouble. Without you helping me out, I don't know how to make each weapon perfect for each Viking." I brushed away the old words I used and wrote new ones,'The measurements I made for each Viking are under my desk and under my failed contraptions. I labeled them so you won't be able to mix them up.'

"Alright. Thanks Ximena."

'Oh, and my name is Nefera. That's my dragon name. And say hi to dad for me.'

"Okay. Thanks, Nefera." I nudged him a bit and he ran back to the village. I brushed away the words in the dirt and I flew back to where Night Fly was. It felt good to see Gobber when he wasn't in a panic to help save the village. Though, I had a strange feeling to try and beat the queen. She's forcing all the rest of the dragons to fight her fights for her. I don't find it fair. If only Night Fly would agree to it, than it would be certain we would beat the queen. I sighed and flew back to the cave, only to find Night Fly frantically searching the entire cave.

"You looking for something?" I asked.

"Nefera!" he shouted as he cannoned into me, again. "Where in the Lord's name have you been?!"

"I was just visiting my old friend. He was one of the three people, that are alive, who actually care about me."

"As long as you don't get yourself killed. Let's go find Sky. I think she has some friends she wants you to meet."

I nodded and we flew off to go find Sky. It took only a few seconds before she bumped into me. I yelped as my wing was scratched on one of the tall rocks. I wobbly dove down to the ground, head first. Luckily I hit the sand instead of the rock.

"Ow." is all I managed to say before I blacked out. Don't judge me, but that impact was pretty harsh. And apparently there was rock UNDERNEATH the sand.

_**Night Fly's POV**_

I watched Nefera fall into the sand with her head first.

"Oh no." I said as I dove down towards her. She was on her back, eyes closed and her left wing was mangled. "Nefera?" I tried shaking her awake, didn't work. Breathing fire didn't work either. I looked at her wings and carefully pulled it out from under her. "Her wing doesn't look so good. It looks like she scraped it on the edge of one of those rocks. How long does it take for a damaged wing to heal?"

"About, an hour." Sky replied. She looked at me and had a smirk on her face. "You like her, don't you?"

"W–what? No, no I don't."

"Come on. I know your feelings better than anyone on this planet. You can't hide the fact that you like her."

"You know me way to well."

"I know. Now come on. Let's go wash her wing off. And put some cold water on her head. I can see the bruise."

I placed Nefera on my back and carried her to the lake near-by. I crouched and allowed Sky to carefully slide Nefera into the grass.

"Hopefully she's not in a coma." I said as I nudged her as an attempt to wake her up. "Come on Nefera. I know you're stubborn enough to get through this."

"Night Fly, she'll be fine. Just give her time. There is rock underneath the sand after all. So you can't blame her for her getting knocked out. And her wing is damaged pretty good too."

"I guess you're right."

Of course I am. Now move over. I think I know how to get her up."

She raised her tail and the spikes flew up. Then she flung one of them at Nefera and she jumped up and landed in the lake as she screamed, "OW!" Her head came out of the water and she blasted at Sky. I didn't blame her, instead I tackled her like I usually do. Though, I accidentally fell on her left wing and she yelled in pain. She swam up and rubbed her wing.

"Sorry 'bout that." I said as I helped her out of the water.

"It's fine." she replied, still rubbing her wing. "How long will it take to heal?"

"About an hour." She sighed and laid on the ground with her wings dripping from the water and her head was in her paws. While she was laying down, I looked at her wrist and noticed words carved on her wrist that said, 'Haddock Family'. Which confused me a bit so I had to ask, "The Haddock family? Dragons don't have last names." At that moment, her head shot up at me and her eyes filled with pure terror. She slowly stood up and shot between me and Sky and ran through the forest.

"Nefera!" Sky shouted as we ran after her. "Wait! There's something in there that hunts dragons! It will surely kill you if you go in there!" But Nefera didn't seem to listen. She ran even faster.

"Something's not right." I said as we started flying instead of running. "She's hiding something and I intend to find out what it is."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! R&R and Fave and Follow!**


	6. Secrets Told

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**:**

**Chapter 6: Secrets told.**

* * *

_**Nefera's POV**_

I ran as fast as I could so I could get away from Night Fly and Sky. They would hate me if I told them who I actually am. No dragon would ever accept me if I told them, and then it would be exactly like my human life. Having to run away from everyone possible to not be hated on. I wanted to become a dragon so I could get away from that. I liked being a dragon, and I wasn't ready to tell them who I am. I might not ever be ready to tell them.

"You guys wouldn't understand!" I shouted as I dashed even further.

"Nefera!" shouted Sky. "We will understand! You just have to tell us!"

"NO! You won't understand! I just can't tell you! Everyone will hate me!" I couldn't stand running, so I tried something that I may have to regret doing forever. I opened both of my wings, with intense pain coursing through my body, and flapped them as hard as I could until I was in the air. The pain was almost too much for me to bear, but I had to keep on flying. I heard Night Fly say something but it was too scratchy for me to hear. I heard a noise that sounded distinctly like a sword being drawn. I looked below me and an iron sword was being flung right towards me. Before I knew it, the sword scratched my underbelly and sent me diving over the split between islands and landed on one of the islands. I roared in pain as I slid on the hard ground. _'I guess I kinda need them now.'_ I sighed. I looked up to the sky and shouted their names. They flew down towards me and landed right in front of me.

"I told you that there's something in there that kills dragons."

"How's your wing?" asked Night Fly as he examined my even more damaged wing.

"In a lot of pain." I responded as I laid my head in my paws, trying very hard to hide my wrist. "I can't tell you guys why I have words on my wrist. I know friends are supposed to tell each other everything, but this is something that can't be told."

"Look, Nefera. We promise we won't hate you. Whatever your secret is, you can always tell us."

"But, you're dragons."

"And so are you. I don't see what that has to do with anything."

"You'll see. But, you have to promise you won't abandon me."

"We promise." they both said.

"Alright. I'll tell you." I sighed as Night Fly and Sky Grazer sat down and waited patiently for me to talk. _'This is not going to be easy.' _I looked up at them and began to talk. "I wasn't exactly all dragon. I was part human. When I was developing inside my mom, I wasn't strong enough to carry on by myself. So, Gothi, the town healer, gave my mom a remedy that was made out of Night Fury scales. My mom was only supposed to drink it once every week, but instead, she drank it every day to make sure I was going to be a strong dragon fighter. When my mom gave birth to me, Gothi had told my mom what the remedy was made out of. Then there were consequences. My mom had drank so much, that I became part dragon. My parents kept it a secret from me to keep me safe. I had no idea what was coming for me. I had lots of friends in the village, and every single Viking liked me. Then that's when a huge incident happened that changed my life dramatically. When I was seven, there was a huge dragon raid going on. Every single house on the village was on fire. My parents weren't in the house so I went looking for them. When I saw them, they told me to go find Gobber. I did as I was told, but I don't think I got very far until I heard my mom scream. I ran over there, but I think she died long before I got there. My dad came over and told me to go get Gothi. I ran over to go get Gothi and brought her to where I last left my dad. As Gothi saw my mom, I knew there wasn't anything she could do. Then, when I turned 15, my dad told me about how I was half dragon, or half Night Fury. He also told me, that when I turn 16, I become full dragon. But at the time, it didn't matter to me. I was hated by the entire tribe, except for Gobber, Gothi and my dad, and my mother was dead. So I barely had anything to loose. But, at least I still have a couple friends here. My life is still way better here than when I was human. Alright, I'm done."

"We can't let the queen know about this." said Sky Grazer as she slowly stood up.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because." Night Fly said as he helped me stand up. Apparently dragons need their wings for better balance, and one of mine was damaged, so you can figure that out. "The queen already hates Dark Fliers, imagine what she would do to you if she found out about you being half human."

"I am trusting you two not to tell even a single soul about this."

They both nodded and we walked off to find somewhere to hide. Night Fly dashed ahead and Sky Grazer slowed down to talk to me.

"Don't you dare tell Night Fly I said this." she said as she helped me out with my wing.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, you see, he kinda, has a small crush on you."

"Night Fly? Your serious? I wouldn't suspect him as a lover boy."

"Yes, I'm serious. But, let me ask you this, do _you_ like him?"

I blushed. "Maybe a little."

"Good, 'cause I know he likes you. Don't tell him I told you that. Now c'mon. Let's go see if we can catch up to him."

I nodded and we sprinted off with my wing hanging by my side. I would've beaten Sky there, but my wing was going to stay damaged for a while. That is one defect of being a dragon. Another, is you can't fit into small places. I saw Night Fly in a cave with enough room to fit all of us. I walked over to it, but I ended up sprinting because there was another storm brewing in the area.

"Are you kidding me?!" I screamed as lightning struck and I ran into the cave. "I swear those storms are going to be the death of me." Sky had finally made it into the cave and started laughing the same time as Night Fly did. I sighed and blasted them with fire and they blasted me. I laughed and we played with each other through the entire day. _'This is WAY better than being a human.'_ I thought as we blasted each other once more and then laid down to sleep with huge smiles on our faces.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! R&R Follow and Fave!**

**And I am going to take a little break away from this story, because I can't really think about what to put next. If any of you  
guys have any ideas, let me know. If you want to read my next story, check it out on  
my profile. It's going to be a crossover of Inheritance Cycle and HTTYD!**


	7. Update!

**Okay guys, I am not so sure if I want to continue this story or not. I am loosing the spark for this story. If you guys want me to continue, please let me know. I would like to know from you guys. **

**~Kay, BYE!**


	8. Second Raid

**I am continuing this story just for you guys since you love it so much. And if anyone could tell me what genre you think this is, could you please tell me? I am not so good with picking genres. I also wanted to thank Pebble for reviewing all of my chapters. She is amazing! And, for those who have already read this chapter, skip to the bottom for a message I left.**

**:**

**Chapter 8: Second Raid**

* * *

I woke up to a bird pecking at one of my scales. I shook my head at it and shooed it away. Night Fly and Sky were still asleep, so that gave me time to think. Memories of Berk kept flashing in my head as I walked over to the edge of the cave and I looked at the sky. Something deep inside me, kept on telling me that I didn't belong here. I knew I had to belong somewhere, but I didn't know where. And there was something that I had to do, but nothing came to mind. I grunted and hit myself on the head with my paw, feeling stupid for even thinking about such a thing. I should just relax and have fun with my new friends. _'When's the next raid gonna be? I want to see dad and Gobber again.' _I thought as I looked over to my friends. I walked over to Sky and shook her awake. Though I kind of regretted doing that, because when she woke up, she flung her spikes at me and one of them hit me in the stomach. I growled at her as I used my teeth to pull it out. As soon as it came out, I was hurting like hell. I sighed and looked back up at her. "Thank you so very much for that. I guess I needed to wake up anyway."

She laughed and looked over at Night Fly, who was snoring very loudly. "I'll wake him up." she walked over to him and batted his head with her tail. I couldn't help but laugh to myself. She heard me chuckling and turned to face me. She laughed a little, too. "He's a hard sleeper. Just give me a second." she sighed, bent over his ear and roared extremely loudly. Night Fly shot up and accidentally blasted fire at Sky. I just laughed at them roaring wordlessly to each other. Night Fly shot a glance at me and dashed towards me, knocking me to the ground. He stood over me, with all four legs on either side of me as he retracted his teeth and grabbed my arm.

"Say 'mercy'." he said through my arm in his mouth.

"Never!" I shouted back at him. I looked over him and saw Sky sprawled on the floor, laughing her head off. "Sky, help!"

She slowly stopped laughing and looked at me. "Nah." she replied. "I am going to let you two tackle each other like you always do." then she went back to her laughing.

I sighed as I gave up, knowing how stubborn Night Fly was. "Alright. And I will say this in a way you will probably like. Oh, please have mercy on me, you great and powerful Dark Flier!" Night Fly laughed and he let go of my arm. He slowly stepped off of me and looked at me. I stood up from the ground and told Sky to stop laughing, or else there would be fire balls in the very near future. Although, she didn't stop laughing and I blasted fire at her. She stopped laughing, stood up and batted me with her tail. I hid myself under my wings while laughing my head off. The flattened spikes on her tail tickled me. She laughed and stopped batting me with her tail.

"Okay. We should go find out when the next raid is." she said as she walked towards the cave opening. Night Fly and I nodded and we all flew off to the island. Sky looked back at me and I realized my pupils had grown into slits. I couldn't do anything about it, though. Every time I got scared or angry, my pupils are slits and I would growl uncontrollably. "You okay, Nefera?"

"Um, yeah, I'm fine. I just, I really don't like this place."

"Don't worry. You'll get used to this place, and I have some friends there you just have to meet. They'll be nice. If they don't, they're gonna get a face full of spikes." I nodded and we dashed to the island where a Double Breather, Body Blazer, and a Rock Eater were waiting by the edge. "Guys! Up here!" the three dragons looked at Sky and flew towards us. When they got here, Night Fly flew over to them and Sky turned to me. "Nefera, I want you to meet Raiden and Denkiri, the Double Breather, then there's Burning Embers, the Body Blazer that we call Ember, and finally there's Razor Claw, the Rock Eater. And everyone, this is Nefera."

"Hi!" all three dragons said to me.

I waved back to them with a shy smile on my face. I wasn't the best person, er, dragon for meeting others. So, it was odd for them to greet me with a smile. Night Fly noticed this and flew by my side.

"You okay?" he asked. I didn't answer. Whenever I'm nervous, I can't speak. As much as I wanted to talk to the new dragons, I couldn't because I was afraid of what might come out of my mouth and make them not like me. "Hello? Earth to Nefera?" he waved his paw in front of my face, thinking I was in a trance or something.

"I'm fine. I'm just not used to having anyone greet me with actual joy."

He turned to face the other dragons. "You guys go ahead. I need to talk to Nefera alone." the other dragons nodded and flew into the large volcano. Then, Night Fly motioned me to fly onto a large rock sticking out of the ocean. I followed him and we sat down on the grass growing on the rock. He sighed as he looked at me. I felt his gaze, but I just kept looking at my paws. "Were the humans that mean to you?" I nodded. "Why didn't you stand up for yourself?"

"I couldn't. Even my own cousin was mean to me. Ever since my mom died, I have been treated like crap. I'm just not used to being a dragon. I know that I am trying to give myself a second chance at life, but I'm too scared of what others might think."

"Nefera, you should stop thinking about what others think. You have me, Sky, Ember, Razor, Raiden, and Denkiri as friends. You can always talk to us. Okay?" I nodded and nudged him with my wing. "Now, let's go find out when the next raid will be."

We flew off the tall rock and landed on Dragon Island. We waited for Sky and the others to come out with the date of the raid. After waiting for a while, Sky came out and said, "The raid is now!" as soon as she said that, all of the dragons flew out of the volcano and headed towards their assigned villages. Sky, Night Fly and I headed towards Berk with a bunch of other dragons. "Nefera, you start the raid with your signature roar!"

"With pleasure." I replied. I dove in towards Berk and let out the earsplitting roar while blasted fire at a watchtower. "YEAH!"

"Good job!" yelled a Monstrous Nightmare.

"Guys, I'll be right back." My friends nodded and they flew off to do their jobs. My dad was at the forge with Gobber standing right next to him. I smiled and picked them up and carried them into the forest. I set them down and showed them my wrist. Once they read the words, they patted me on the snout and I took them back to the village to fight. I flew over to a watchtower and blasted at it.

"HELP!" I heard Sky shout. I looked over to where I heard her and she was stuck in a net, attempting to get out. A Viking had their sword pointed at her neck.

"NO!" I let my screech out once more and managed to pick Sky up from the net, just before the Viking ended her life. "Sky, I'm going to put you on one of the tall rocks, okay?"

"Okay."

I nodded and flew as fast as I could to a nearby rock. I carefully set her down and sat next to her. "What happened?"

"I got distracted and a Viking launched a net at me."

"Any serious wounds?"

"No, I am just in a bit of pain."

"Okay, come back to the battle when your ready." I flew off and headed over to Night Fly who wrapped up the raid.

"Let's go! We've got what we need!" he shouted as he flew off. I went over to Sky and told her the raid was over. She nodded and followed us to the Island. Sky went inside, dropped off the food she got for the queen, and joined us outside to fly over on a nearby rock. When we landed, we laid on the grass.

"Sky, I hope you don't get tangled in a net again. You scared me half to death."

"Oops." she replied. "Let's just forget about the raid and sleep a little? I am very tired." I nodded and I passed out on the ground.

_**~Night Fly's POV~**_

I watched as Nefera and Sky fell asleep. _'Maybe I should tell Nefera tomorrow that I like her. If I do, I hope she likes me as well.' _I walked over to grab a stick from the ground and I drew on what little dirt that was on the island. _'Screw tomorrow, I am telling her now.'_ I wrote the words, 'I like you' on the ground and shook Nefera awake. I pointed to the ground and she walked over to it. When she read it, she looked over to me and smiled. She walked over to me and whispered in my ear, "I like you, too." I smiled back at her and we walked over to the ground and soon fell asleep.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! R&R and Fave and Follow! And I am really sorry about the delay of chapter 9. I have been busy lately with school work and projects. I will get chapter 9 out soon I promise!**


	9. Riders?

**This is a line break → =Line Break= usually when there is a space between times. I will also tell what time the scene is.**

**:**

**Chapter 9: Riders?**

_=Line Break= 12:00 p.m._

Nefera, Sky and I had just caught our lunch and ate it in the cave we found. Sky kept on rambling about the time she had fought another dragon for a fish. But Nefera was being absolutely quiet. She never looked up at us, never said a word, and didn't eat anything. She may have glanced slightly at me, but it must have been to fast for me to notice. I looked over to Sky and nudged her.

"Sky, can you go get the others and bring them here?" I asked.

""Yeah, I'll go get them." she replied. She flew off to leave me to talk to Nefera. She looked up at me, sighed and returned to her food.

"Nefera?" I scooted over to her. "Why are you being so quiet all of a sudden? You're never like this."

"I need to defeat the queen." she replied so quietly it was barely audible.

"Huh?"

"I have to kill the Red Death." she said even louder, with a hint of frustration. "I can't stand the fact that the Red Death is making all of us raid villages and spill innocent blood. If all the dragons teamed together, we could probably defeat her."

"Nefera, I agree with you on hating the queen, but no one has enough strength to defeat her."

"I guess. Though, one of the reasons I want to kill the queen, is because I don't want to think about a dragon killing my father. If only dragons and humans had their peace with each other."

"So that humans could ride us? In case you haven't noticed, humans _kill_ dragons. There is no way we could have peace."

"But think about it. We only raid the villages because the queen orders us to. What if we could over power _her. _And it would be easier to have another person by our side to help."

"What human would be crazy enough to even come near us?"

"I know of a few. There were a few houses deep inside the forest with 3 girls and 4 boys, all around the ages of 14–16. Two boys were twins, two girls and one boy were siblings and the other two were best friends. Each one of them had a love for dragons, but never had the chance to see one _not_ attacking. I think their names were Alexa, Brandon, Andrew, Anthony, Logan, Violet, and Tammy. Alexa and Brandon always have loved the 'Night Fury' as what they call it. And they can speak dragonese Andrew and Anthony, the twins, want to ride the 'Zippleback', Logan likes the 'Gronckle', Violet likes the 'Monstrous Nightmare' and Tammy loves the 'Nadders'. If I could get them to trust me and the others, then we could have riders!"

"Okay, we'll tell Sky about it. But I don't know how she'll react. Let's go."

* * *

**This could possibly be my shortest chapter EVER! The reason for this is because I want to add human riders into this. But I will need your help on deciding their personalities and their description. I already have the names picked out. They are: Alexa, Brandon, Andrew, Anthony, Logan, Violet, and Tammy. Alexa and Brandon will ride the Night Furies, Andrew and Anthony will ride the Zippleback, Logan will ride the Gronckle, Violet will ride the Nightmare and Tammy rides the Nadder. Let me know what you think their personalities and description should be!**


	10. Meeting The New Riders

**Alright, so here is the next Chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

**:**

**Chapter 10: Meeting the new Riders**

* * *

_**=Line Break= 3:07 p.m.**_

_**~Nefera's POV~**_

Night Fly and I had found Sky sitting on the edge of Dragon Island with the others. When we flew over there, we told her about my crazy plan to have riders. Once we finished telling her, her jaw dropped. Ember, Razor and the twins listened too, and their jaws dropped as well. There was silence for a while until Sky started to shout at me.

"Nefera, you are insane!" she shouted.

"I know, but just hear me out!" I yelled back at her.

"We've been at war with humans for over 300 years. You think that a few humans would like to ride us?! We would be killed on sight!"

"No, we wouldn't. I know of a couple humans who speak our language. Well, technically, they don't speak it, they understand it. They also have always wanted to ride a dragon, a 'Night Fury' to be exact from their words. Their names are Alexa and Brandon. I used to be their friend, along with a few others, until they all moved into the forest to get away from the village. Too much dragon killing for them. Then the others are Logan, Anthony, Andrew, Violet, and Tammy."

"Still, even if we are going with your plan, how would we get to them without being killed by the other humans?"

"You guys will go to this place I call 'the Cove'. I will get the humans over there and I will introduce everyone."

"What do you guys think?" she turned to face the other dragons. They thought for a moment before nodding their heads. Then, she turned back to me. "Alright, we're in."

"Awesome! We'll head out at sunset."

* * *

_**=Line Break= 7:13 p.m.**_

I flew over to Berk to make sure everyone else was asleep. Then, I checked on Alexa and Brandon. I walked over to their house and stuck my head through the window. They were playing with each other while their parents were talking about things I can't explain.

Alexa was short and thin with long, blonde hair that was always in a ponytail. She had light blue eyes and pale skin. She was wearing a pink dress, red leggings and black boots. She had a wooden dragon in her hands as she watched Brandon sitting against a wall while drawing in his journal.

Brandon was slightly taller than Alexa and was slightly chubbier than she was. He had short brown hair covered by his green hat. He also had brown eyes and lightly tanned skin. He wore a pale green shirt, brown pants, and black boots.

I looked over to them and whispered, "Alexa, Brandon." They looked over to the window and jumped a little. I guess I would too if I saw a Dark Flier's head in my window.

"Who are you?" Alexa whispered back to me.

"Do you two still remember Ximena?"

"Yes, but she lives in the village where all that dragon killing happens."

"Well, actually, Ximena has her head sticking through your window and is in a Night Fury's body. And that is me. My name is Nefera."

"What do you need?"

"I need you to bring Brandon, Logan, Anthony, Andrew, Violet, and Tammy to the place I called the Cove in 10 minutes. Can you do that?"

"Yes, but if you bring any dragon friends, make sure they won't kill us."

"I promise they won't hurt you." They nodded and left the room. I also left to go get my friends. It took me a little time but when I got there, Night Fly, Sky and the other dragons were waiting for me on the edge of the island. "Guys, let's go!" They flew up to me and I led them to the cove. When we got there, Alexa and her friends Brandon, Logan, Tammy, Anthony, Andrew, and Violet were waiting for us. I motioned my dragon friends to follow me into the cove.

Logan was tall, thin, and had short blonde hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. He was wearing a gray shirt, black pants, black boots.

Anthony, standing next to Logan, was also tall, slightly chubbier than the rest of the group. He had short blonde/brown hair, blue eyes, and slightly tanned skin. He was wearing a blue shirt and navy blue pants, along with black boots. Andrew was the same, except he had green eyes and wore a white shirt instead of a blue one.

Tammy, standing next to Andrew, was just barely taller that Alexa and was slightly thinner than her as well. She had medium light brown hair in a ponytail with a red cap over it, brown eyes, and medium tanned skin. She was wearing a red shirt, black pants, black boots.

Violet, standing next to Tammy, was as tall and thin as Tammy, had long black hair, always kept in a braid. She also had blue eyes and pale skin. She was wearing a pale blue shirt, brown vest, brown leggings, and black boots.

We landed and I walked up to Alexa. "Thank you for bringing your friends here."

"No problem." she replied, smiling. "Why did you need us here?"

"I wanted to ask if you guys would be wiling to ride us?"

"If you recall, we all have been dreaming of being riders to dragons ever since we were little. Of course we would like to! Right guys?" the other kids nodded their heads. "Who's riding who?"

"Well, since I knew you since I was little, I want you to ride me. Then Brandon to ride the other Night Fury over there. Anthony and Andrew to ride the Zippleback, Logan to ride the Gronckle, Tammy to ride the Nadder and Violet to ride the Monstrous Nightmare."

"Okay. Brandon you are riding the other Night Fury over there, while I ride this one. Twins, you ride the Zippleback, Logan on the Gronckle, Tammy on the Nadder and Violet on the Nightmare." The kids nodded and hopped on their assigned dragons. Night Fly walked over to me being careful not to shake Brandon off.

"Are you sure of this Nefera?" Night Fly asked me.

"Yes, I am positive." I replied, smiling at Alexa. "Are they ready for their first flight?"

"I think they are. And go at a medium speed please?" she replied, smirking at her friends.

"Everyone, fly!" as soon as I said fly, we all took off into the sky. The humans on our back laughed as they gripped our necks, holding on for dear life. _Now we just need to tell them about the battle we are going to have._

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! R&R Fave and Follow!**


	11. Update 2!

_**Alright so this is another update. I am sorry that I am not updating, I just can't come up with any ideas so far. But I am making another story to fill in for my blank mind. If you want to read it, check it out on my profile.**_

_**Kay, bye!**_

_**`NightFuryOne**_


	12. Truth Of The Battle

_**Okay, here is Chapter 11. Sorry that it took me a while.**_

**:**

**Chapter 12: Truth Of The Battle**

* * *

_**=Line Break= One Week Later**_

It had only been a week since we met our riders. They had shown us their parents, and they were completely fine with us having them as riders. I had told Alexa our names and the other kids finally got the pronunciation right. Alexa had to correct them more than a few times. The twins had finally figured out which head breathes gas and which head lights the gas on the Zippleback. We had also been given hand signals in case we ever get separated. We sat in the cove relaxing after all the flying we've done. Brandon and Night Fly had finally learned how to do a back flip. Brandon would jump off do a front flip while Night Fly would do a back flip, and they would both land at the same time. I had also noticed that each of us had formed a bond with our riders. Alexa was sitting over by Brandon, the twins sat on the left wall, Tammy was playing with Ember, Violet was still working on the hand signals and Logan was still working on a trick he was doing with his Gronckle. Night Fly walked over to me from his spot by Brandon.

"When do we tell them about the battle?" he asked as he sat down.

"I don't know." I replied, looking at Alexa. "I don't know if we're ready to battle her yet. I don't want our humans to get hurt."

"We need to tell them sooner or later."

"I know. Just give me a second." I got up and walked over to Alexa. "Um, Alexa. Can I talk to you in private for a minute?"

"Sure Nefera." she said as she hopped on my back. I took off to find a place on the island where I was sure no one would bother us. Once we landed, she hopped off my back and sat down next to me. "What's wrong?"

"You know about all the dragon raids, right?"

"Yeah. I think it's being caused by the dragon queen."

"On the nose. Do you guys think you can help us defeat her?"

"Do you think we're ready for it?"

"I think with a little more practice, we can be ready for it."

"Alright. I think I can, but we need to discuss it with the others." I nodded and she hopped on my back and we flew back to the cove. When we landed, I sat back down next to Night Fly and Alexa began explaining what we are going to do. The other kids agreed to it, but they knew they would have to ask their parents. The kids ran off into the forest to ask their parents. Alexa had told us to stay here until they got back. Alexa joined her friends and we waited for them to come back. My mind was already trying to figure out a battle plan.  
_'Okay, we could try and attack from behind to start off. But if she turns to quickly, then the others would be attacked. If we could get her into the sky, then it would be a fair battle. But, if the other Vikings interfere, then the plan will be all screwed up. The Vikings can not come to the island. It will put them in danger. Though, if they don't see it, then how will they know that the war is over? AAHH! Why do everything need to be so f***ing complicated?! It's too confusing!'_

"Arg!" I shouted. I didn't care if I created an awkward moment, or if everyone was staring at me. My mind was going at a million miles per hour. I couldn't think straight, but I had to map out the battle plan. I pulled out a dying tree and began tracing the battlefield. The island was in the center and we were behind the mountain. _'If we were behind the mountain, then we couldn't attack fast enough.' _I erased us from being behind the mountain and put us in front. _'If we're in front, then we would be an easy target.'_ I erased that, too. _'Maybe if we are separated into pairs. Then we could attack at different angles.'_ I placed two dots in front, three behind the volcano, and two to the side. Then I began the pairs. _'Alright, Raiden and Denkiri will attack from the front, Sky, Night Fly and I will attack from behind, and Ember and Razor will attack from two different sides. Yeah, that should work.'_ "Night Fly, can you come here for a second?"

"Sure." he said as he walked over to where I was standing. "What's this?"

"This is the battle plan. First, Raiden and Denkiri will attack from the front. Then, Sky, you and I will come from behind and attack. After us, Ember and Razor will come in from these two sides," I pointed with my tail to the other two sides of the island. "and attack."

"Pretty well thought out. We just need to explain this to the others and we have a plan." We waited for a while until our riders came back. Once they entered the cove, Night Fly said, "Guys, we have a plan."

* * *

_**That is Chapter 12 everyone! Hope it was worth the wait! As always, review, fave and follow. And you guys are going to L-O-V-E the next chapter.**_


	13. They Finally Kiss!

_**Alright. So this chapter may look funny to you, but I decided to try out a different kind of writing style. Let me know if you like it. If not, then I will go back to using the old style I used to write with. And hopefully this is a chapter you will like, because any [Night Fly X Nefera] fans are going to love this chapter. :)**_

**:**

**Chapter 13: They finally kiss!**

"Alright, so here's what we're gonna do." Night Fly said as he pointed to my drawing. The rest of the dragons took a seat behind their riders as Night Fly and I began to explain the plan. I also asked Alexa and Brandon to translate the plan to the other humans. "First off, Raiden and Denkiri will begin by blowing up the front of the volcano." The Zippleback raised their heads high as Brandon translated.

"Then, Sky, Night Fly and I will attack from behind when the Red Death pops out of the volcano." I continued as Alexa translated for me.

"After that, Ember and Razor will come in from the two different sides of the volcano and fire at Her. Alright, that's the plan so far." After he finished explaining, the humans and their dragons began discussing their attacks. Alexa and Brandon went to help out the others as well. Everyone were getting their attacks sorted out. Logan began to work on his hand signals with Razor, Tammy was beginning to get used to her dragon lighting herself on fire and Violet had started polishing off her hand signals with Sky. "Nefera, can we go for a walk out in the forest for a few minutes?" I nodded and we walked into the forest. We walked over to a cliff facing the sunset. The orange, pink and purple mashed perfectly as it peaked over the horizon.

"The sunset is beautiful." I said as we sat down on the ground, looking at the horizon. "Why are we out here?"

"Well, I just wanted to sit out here with the most amazing dragon I know." he replied, nudging me with his snout. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. We sat in silence for a few moments until Night Fly asked, "Hey, Nefera?"

"Yeah?" I turned to face him. He leaned in slowly to me and before I knew it, he gave me a kiss on my lips. I was very sure that my scales had turned pink. I smiled at him and leaned onto his shoulder. He wrapped his wing around me and rested his head on mine. "You're the best Nefera." he said as he licked my cheek.

"So are you." I looked up at him, smiling. "Thanks for helping me out."

He turned his head to look at me. "With what?"

"For helping me get a better chance at my life. You, Sky and all the others have made this the best life I have ever had. Thanks." I looked back at the sunset._ 'Now I see why he wanted me to come out here. It was probably the best place to have a first kiss.'_ We stayed like that for a while. I never wanted to leave this spot. I truly felt like I belonged as a dragon. Like I finally belonged in this world. And it only took me 16 years to realize who I really was. "Come on. Let's go back to the others. I want to see in they have any adjustments to make on the battle plan."

"Alright. Let's go." We started walking towards the cove until I managed to trip on a loose root. It made a deep gash in my leg. I growled at the cut. "Well, that hurt." I said glaring at the gash.

"How deep is it?" Night Fly asked examining my leg.

"Not too deep, but it hurts like hell."

"Come on. I'll help you get to the cove and I can help you clean the cut out."

"Okay." he placed me on his back and he carried me to the cove. As soon as we got there, everyone was sprawled on the ground. Razor was toppled on top of Logan; Sky and Violet were lodged into the wall; Tammy and Ember were stuck in a tree; Andrew, Anthony, Raiden and Denkiri were in the pond, and Alexa and Brandon were probably figuring out what happened. "What happened in here?" I slowly climbed off of Night Fly and I walked over to Alexa. Then, Night Fly walked over to Brandon.

"I have no clue." Alexa said, scratching her head and looking around.

"We just went for a walk in the forest, and when we came back, everyone was like, _this_." Brandon said gesturing to the sprawled dragons and riders. "Can you guys help us get them out of their places?" Night Fly and I nodded and we quickly helped everyone get unstuck. First, we pulled out Sky and Violet from the wall. Then, Night Fly flew up to get Ember and Tammy out of the tree while I dragged Logan out from under Razor. After that was done, we finally pulled the twins and their Zippleback out from the pond. We lined the dragons up with their riders in front.

"What the heck happened to you guys?" Night Fly and I asked at the same time. Sky was the first to speak.

"We were trying to come up with new battle techniques, but we seemed to all have miscalculations and managed to crash in sorts of ways that I don't think were very comfortable for any of us." she said while looking around. "I mistook a spine shot for a zoom."

"We mistook gas and spark for going up and down." the Zippleback said, nudging their riders.

"I may have mixed up the hand signals for annihilate and flip." Tammy said patting the head of her Monstrous Nightmare.

"I think I told Razor to tackle instead of fire." Logan said jumping on top of Razor.

"That is why we practice." Night Fly said signaling Brandon to get on his back. I did the same with Alexa. The rest of the riders stayed in the cove to practice hand signals while the rest of us in the air tried out some new tricks. Brandon and Night Fly tried their front flip/back flip thing, Razor and Logan tried their firing hand signals again, and Alexa and I did evasive maneuvers around the tall rocks jutting out of the ocean. _'This will take a LOT of practice.'_ I thought looking down at the cove. _'We also need to make sure our humans won't fall off of us.'_ I thought for a moment. _'We need SADDLES!'_

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed! I had been waiting so long to write this chapter! As always, R&R, Fave and follow!_**


	14. Pressure Point!

_**Thank you guys SO much for all of you support! You guys have motivated me so much for this story. Thank you guys.**_

**:**

**Chapter 14:Pressure Point!**

* * *

_**~3rd Person POV~**_

Once the dragons and their riders finished their flying, they headed to the cove where Nefera lit a fire and they all sat in front of it. Logan, however, walked over to a clear area in the cove with Razor and began working on another fire routine. Anthony and Andrew with their Double Breather, were catching fish for the rest of us, Violet and Sky were passed out in a near-by cave, Tammy and Ember were still working on a fire routine, and Night Fly and Nefera were in front of the fire with their riders leaning against their sides as they watched the others work. It looked like Tammy and Ember were having some trouble with their fire routine. Ember was lighten up by fire each time she tried to blast.

"It's so much harder when your entire body lights up with fire each time you try to blast!" she roared as she fired at the wall in frustration. "Why don't other Body Blazers have this much trouble?!" she fired at the wall again. The girl may not have been able to speak Dragonese, but she was able to notice her dragon's frustration. So she slowly walked over to Ember, reached for her horns and in one swift movement, she pinned her dragon's horns on the ground. Ember stopped being frustrated and calmed down.

"It's okay, Ember." Tammy soothed as she slowly allowed her dragons horns to come up. "Let's just take a little break and eat some fish. Then we can get back to work, OK?" Ember nodded and they walked over to the fire and sat down next to the other dragons and their riders. "First, let me go get Logan." she was about to walk up to Logan, until she saw him passed out on top of Razor. She merely shrugged and returned to the fire. Nefera was about to fall asleep, until she heard a couple of yelps and two splashes.

"Anthony and Andrew fell into the water, didn't they." she murmured. They looked over to the pond and Nefera nodded. "Suspicions confirmed." Night Fly nodded in agreement as well. The twins were gasping for breath as their heads were barely above the water and glaring angrily at the Double Breather, which was laughing.

"Raiden, Denkiri, get us out of the water, will you?" Andrew and Anthony asked. The green dragon nodded and carefully pulled the twins out of the water. Then, the Zippleback dropped the twins in front of the fire and sat behind them which allowed the twins to lean on the dragon's side. They all sat in silence with only the fire crackling and the woodland creatures making noise. Suddenly, a very irritating itch came on Nefera's back, which caused her to roll onto the grass and startling Alexa in the process. The black dragon shifted in all directions, attempting to reach the itch, but it was no good. She sighed in frustration as she let her wings flop beside her and her eyes narrowed in frustration.

"Why do my arms have to be so stubby?" she grumbled, looking at her arms. "That is the only bad part about being a dragon. You have stubby arms!" she growled as she flipped over onto her legs, walked over to Alexa and nudged her shoulder. Alexa turned to face the dragon. "I've got an itch." the girl smirked as she raised herself onto her feet and began getting rid of her dragon's itch. Night Fly and Brandon laughed at the sight of this. Alexa began at the top of Nefera's neck and slowly made her way to the source of the itch. The black dragon purred at the scratching, then the girl hit a certain spot in her dragon's neck. "Pressure point." Nefera flopped to the ground, purring contentedly. Alexa knelt next to her dragon and stroked her head.

"Did I happen to hit a pressure point in your neck?" she asked. Nefera nodded, then she raised her head to look at the girl.

"I almost forgot to tell you, that in order for you all to stay on our backs, I was hoping that you could make saddles for us."

Alexa thought for a moment. "Alright. I think Brandon and I can make some saddles for you guys." Nefera jumped up with excitement. "We should go get started on those." she turned to face the other humans in the cove. "Come on guys, let's go! We've have another long day of training ahead of us!" the humans looked up at Alexa for a moment, nodded and walked over to the forest to go home. "Brandon, you and I are going to make saddles for the others and for ourselves." Alexa began discussing the saddle plan with Brandon, leaving the other dragons in the cove. The other dragons found themselves each a cave before going to sleep. Night Fly and Nefera, however, decided to stay up a little longer. Night Fly looked over to Nefera who was slowly starting to fall asleep, so, he placed a wing over her and she scooted until she was right next to him. He laid his head next to hers and began to purr softly. Soon, they were both asleep as they waited for their riders to come with their saddles.

* * *

**_Hope you guys enjoyed! Favorite, Follow, Review! See ya'll in the next chapter!_**


	15. Test Flight

_**Sorry this took me so long. I have been having writer's block. But, now I'm back. And this is another special Night Fly X Nefera chapter. You guys will enjoy the ending of this chapter. Also, I will now be working on THREE stories at a time now. I am so insane. But one of them is also a romance type of story! BTW I do NOT own HTTYD.**_

**:**

**Chapter 15: Test Flight**

* * *

_**=Line Break= 12:30 PM**_

Alexa and Brandon were working in the forge that their parents had set up for them. It had everything a blacksmith would need. They had just started working on a saddle for the Night Furies. All of the other saddles were all ready to go. Alexa was hammering away at the metal that would be used to hold the saddle together, while Brandon was sewing away at the harnesses. He also mad the lockets to match the color of everyone's dragons. Though, since the twins, had the same dragon, he also added the favorite colors of the twins. Anthony's was an emerald locket bordered with blue and Andrew's also had an emerald locket, but his was bordered with white. And, since Alexa and Brandon had the same type of dragon as well, he made Alexa's with a locket as black as obsidian with a pink border. Brandon's was black as well, but his was bordered with green. Tammy's was a deep red ruby, Logan's was a mahogany brown, and Violet's was a bright aqua blue.

As soon as they finished, they looked at their work. Everything was ship shape and ready to roll. They high fived each other as they took the saddles and harnesses, stuffed them into a basket, woke the others and the seven teens ran down to the cove. Alexa and Brandon gave the saddles and harnesses to the right people and the riders woke their dragons. Alexa and Brandon, however, decided to startle their dragons instead of just calmly waking them up. They both quietly walked up to their dragons (with a slight smirk creeping on their faces) and jumped on their backs with full force. Nefera was startled a bit too much by the impact. She jolted up so forcefully, she managed to flip herself over and into the water, and having her rider fall off of her back and landing on the grass. Night Fly jolted awake as well. Though this time, Brandon managed to stay on his dragon. It was very difficult, though. Night Fly jumped up in the air and frantically looked around himself. Seeing that he was in the cove, he slowly descended back onto the ground. When he touched down, he was surprised to have a laughing Brandon slip off of his back.

"That...*gasp*...was the...*gasp*...funniest...*gasp*...thing...*gasp*...ever!" he laughed. Night Fly looked over to the pond and was even more surprised when he saw Nefera in the water. Then, he looked over to his side, and Alexa was laughing just as hard as Brandon was. Nefera slowly climbed out of the water and shook the water off of her scales. Night Fly watched the water slowly drip off of her scales, dreamily. The sun reflecting from the pond made Nefera's scales shine like the stars. But, he slowly came back to reality when he heard her speak.

"Not funny, Alexa," said Nefera as she walked over to her laughing human. "That was not funny." Night Fly laid down on the grass, leaving his wings open instead of folding them at his side. Nefera slightly whacked Alexa with her tail. However, Alexa did not stop her laughing. She just laughed even harder. Nefera sighed as she walked over to Night Fly and slipped in under his sprawled out wing, laying down and snuggling close to him. "I am so not amused."

"Nor am I," said Night Fly as he nudged Nefera with his head. "Brandon, are you done with your laugh attack?" Brandon slowly calmed down and nodded. Then, he along with Alexa, walked over to their saddles and harnesses. They both then slipped on their harnesses as they dug out their own saddles. Nefera crawled out from Night Fly's wing and lowered herself so Alexa could place the saddle on her. Once she did, Nefera stretched her wings to make sure they could move freely. Brandon placed the saddle on Night Fly as well. The two Night Furies crouched low so their riders could get on their backs and strap themselves in. Once the two dragons were sure their riders were secure, the ran off to the other dragons. Every rider and their dragon were ready to take flight. The dragons nodded to their riders, and they all shot up into the sky. The dragons' humans were laughing with the most joy any of them had ever felt in their lives. They made evasive maneuvers around every maze of rock they saw. The dragons were probably enjoying themselves just as much as the humans were.

But as they flew on, time flew by so fast, for what felt like minutes, were actually three hours in reality. So they all knew they had to get back to the cove. The dragons were originally sad about it, until the humans reassured them that they would come back tomorrow, and with a lot of fish. The dragons slowly landed in the cove as their riders dismounted, unhooking the riding gear and ran off with the gear into the forest. Every dragon had found a cave or over hang to hide under, just in case a storm came. Though, Sky noticed something from the cave she had taken shelter in. Night Fly was laying down slightly submerged in the dark cave with Nefera safely wrapped up in his wings. Sky smirked. _'I knew that he would kiss her in the forest.' _she thought. _'I knew Night Fly could do it.' _she laid down and closed her eyes to get some sleep after all the flying everyone had done.

Deep inside the dark cave, Nefera snuggled herself into Night Fly's wings and pressed herself against his soft black scales, listening to his purring and heartbeat. He looked down at her peaceful sleeping self and kissed the top of her forehead. Nefera slowly woke up and looked up to see Night Fly staring back at her. They stared at each other in silence for a while until Night Fly leaned over to Nefera's ear and whispered, "I love you, Nefera." Nefera's heart skipped a beat when she heard him whisper to her. Nefera smiled back at him and said back to him, "I love you too, Night Fly." then, she laid her head back next to his scales and listened to his slow, soft purring, allowing it to lull her to sleep. But before sleep could fully contain her, she raised her head to look at Night Fly and gave him a quick kiss on his lips before laying her head down and going back to sleep. He looked at her, smiling before laying his head next to hers, and allowing sleep to take him in as well.

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed! I really enjoy writing this story. I hope you guys enjoy reading this. As always, Fave, Follow and Review!_**


	16. The Battle Begins

_**The next chapter in this is probably going to be the most dramatic chapter I have ever written in my life. Lord, give me strength. And you guys will probably hate me for the next chapter. Very dramatic.**_

**:**

**Chapter 16: The Battle Begins**

* * *

**=Line Break= The Next Day – 11:45 AM**

The dragons had woken up just before their riders had come down to the cove. Their riders, as promised, had brought baskets of fish for all the dragons to eat. They had also brought their harnesses and saddles since they were going into battle today. Ember had started a fire for the humans to cook their fish, and they all sat around it to eat. They ate for 15 minutes before they began to prepare for the battle. They reviewed their battle plan and added some things.

"After she comes out of the volcano, I would like Logan to list the statistics. If I am correct, Logan is the one with all the knowledge of dragons," said Nefera, as Alexa translated for her. Logan nodded proudly. "Perfect, then I need him and Tammy to find out if the Red Death has a blind spot. Then for the Andrew, Anthony, and Violet to confuse Her see if She has a shot limit. After that, Night Fly and I will handle the rest." As Alexa translated again, Sky widened her eyes in shock.

"Nefera are you crazy?" she asked, walking up to her. "Why finish her off like that? And especially without the rest of us helping out."

"She has sent us dragons to raid villages, and therefore spilling innocent blood of Vikings and dragons. I will never let it happen again. She needs to be destroyed!"

"And what if the Vikings show up? What will we do then?"

"Everyone who is on the island, has to fly up and disappear into the clouds. Okay?" the others nodded. "Alright. Let's get saddled up and fly to Dragon Island." the humans saddled their dragons as the put their harnesses on. After a quick check of everything, their riders gave a nod and the dragons took off like lightning bolts. They flew through the clouds and into the dense mist that surrounded the island. There was no sign of any Viking. The dragons landed on the shore in a sort of 'V' formation. The two Night Furies stood in front, then the Gronckle and Nadder stood behind, and lastly the Monstrous Nightmare and Zippleback. as they waited for a minute; reviewing their battle plan, hand signals and evasive maneuvers mentally. Then, they took their positions. Night Fly, Nefera and Sky took position behind the volcano, Tammy and Violet stationed themselves at both sides of the volcano, and Raiden and Denkiri hovered in front of the volcano. The Zippleback fired at the volcano revealing a hole that lead straight into the Queen's cavern. Everything was still for a moment or so, until a loud booming voice came from within the volcano to be heard all around the planet.

"_**Who dares to break a hole in my volcano?!" **_the voice yelled. The queen burst out of the volcano, sending pieces of the mountain flying everywhere. The dragons had to swerve under and over to avoid being hit by the giant pieces of rock. Then, when Andrew gave a signal for the rest to come, all of the dragons came to the Zippleback's side.

"FLY UP!" Alexa shouted. The dragons obeyed at once and began firing and flying around the queen.

"Logan, break this down for us," said Brandon as he lowered himself to Night Fly.

"Okay," Logan started, studying the large dragon. "Heavily armored skull and tail made for bashing and crushing. Steer clear of both. Six small eyes and large nostrils, relies heavily on hearing and smell."

"Okay, you guys know the plan. GO!" Alexa shouted as they all flew off. Nefera and Night Fly distracted the queen so the others could get some information on the Red Death. Logan and Tammy flew around the large dragon to confuse it. Then the twins and Sky flung attacks at Her to make it lessen Her shot limit, whatever it was. "Guys, fall back! We can take it from here!" the others nodded and swiftly flew towards the land. "Get her into the sky!" Night Fly and Nefera nodded as they swung around and dove straight towards the queen, both small dragons letting out a plasma ball that hit the Red Death straight on the back. She roared in pain as she fell to the ground. But soon after that, she raised her wings and soon, she was airborne and chasing the two Night Furies and their riders. "it worked!" Nefera nodded in agreement. The Night Furies zoomed past every jagged rock to be seen, only to have it crushed by the queen. **(Oh my that rhymed)**

"Alexa, she's catching up!" shouted Brandon. "What do we do?!"

Alexa looked at Brandon, then at the dark clouds above. An idea quickly came into her head. "Nefera! Night Fly! Time to disappear!" she shouted. The dragons obeyed at once and they were shooting up the sky. The queen had plans of her own. A familiar hissing sound came from the queen, but it did not startle the riders. It was another part of Alexa's plan. "Here comes the fire line!" the dragons swerved away just before the fire came. They put on a burst of speed while using the smoke from the fire to hide themselves as they flew into the clouds. The queen followed quickly, but she lost them in the smoke. She shouted something that was intelligible to both dragons and riders. As soon as her back was turned to them, they attacked. Both dragons shooting violet plasma blasts on her. As they hit her, she tried to see them by turning around, but that only gave the dragons extra time to hide and strike again. She soon grew tired of this and let out the largest fire line anyone has ever seen. Alexa looked back behind her, and soon turned around. "Guys, watch out!" The dragons swerved out of the way. But the underside of Nefera's left wing was burnt by the flames.

"Ouch! My wing!" she shouted. Alexa petted her dragon's head. "You stupid Red Death! I will make you pay for that!" she flew around and dove straight towards the queen. Night Fly followed. The riders soon came up with an idea.

"Come on! That the best you've got?!" shouted Brandon. Night Fly roared to emphasis to Brandon's statement. The Red Death turned around once more and shot after the two dragons. They turned around and dove down with the queen soon following them. As they neared the ground, both dragons became more and more unsure of what their riders had planned.

"Stay with me, girl. We're good, just a little bit longer." said Alexa, trying to soothe her dragon's panic, which obviously did not work.

"I disagree. I'm not sure how much more my left wing can take." said Nefera looking at Alexa. She then turned her head back, and soon got the idea of what her rider had planned. Night Fly caught on as well.

"Okay. Three, two, one," she waited for the right moment. "NOW!" both dragons turned around and shot two plasma balls into the queen's opened mouth. Flames started surrounding her as both dragons were swept out of the way by the wind. The Red Death roared her last time before crashing into the earth and possibly shaking the planet. The two dragons were now stuck in the flames.

They had defeated the queen. Now, they just need to get out.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Fave, Follow, and Review!**


	17. Things Take A Wrong Turn

_This chapter will include a whole butt load of drama. But no death, despite the title. And **bolding** is for emphasis in the dialogue. Beware, for this chapter contains a bit of gore. But, it isn't too graphic._

**:**

**Chapter 17: Things Take A Wrong Turn**

* * *

As they flew on to get away from the explosion, Nefera's wings became harder and harder to lift as she struggled to keep herself and her rider up in the air. Her left wing was sending intense pain through her every time she beat her wings. It was the second time her wing had been damaged and it was becoming very annoying for her. _'Cursed wings, why do you have to fail me? Of all the times to let me down, it had to be now.'_ she thought bitterly. She looked over to Night Fly and Brandon flying right next to her, and an idea came into her head. _'Alexa needs to ride Night Fly so he can carry them away from here.'_ She took a deep breath to calm herself to not have her voice shake before saying, "Night Fly! Take Alexa with you!" she signaled Alexa to climb onto Night Fly. Alexa stared at her dragon for a moment before nodding and carefully unhooked her harness.

"Wait, what? Why?" he asked as the human girl jumped from one dragon to the other. She sat behind Brandon and hooked her harness to the back of his.

"You need to take yourself and your riders back onto the land. If I crash, then I won't endanger anyone."

"Why would you crash?" he was starting to become very worried for Nefera.

"My wings are starting to fail me. If you can get yourself and the people on your back away from here, then you guys won't be effected by the explosion."

"Nefera, I am not leaving you. You know that I–."

"Just go! Please, for your own safety. I will try to be careful. But you have to keep yourselves safe."

Night Fly took a deep breath and looked uneasily at Nefera. "Alright, but please be safe." With that, he zoomed away from the exploding body of the Red Death and onto the land. His riders jumped off of his back as they watched Nefera fly uneasily in the fire. Nefera flew on with all of her might while avoiding the spikes at all costs. She looked ahead of her and thought, _'Barrel roll time!'_ She pulled her wings in close to her and twirled in the air. Though, her calculations on when to release the roll were wrong. She released her roll a second to early and her left tail fin was torn right through her scales, but not ripped off, by the Queen's large boulder-like tail. She also managed to be hit in her head and scratched all over her body. She roared in pain as she blacked out in the air, letting herself fall into the fire. Night Fly's eyes widened with horror.

"**NO! Nefera!"** he shouted as he bolted off the ground and sped off to Nefera. Just before she hit the core of the flames, he managed to grab a hold of her and pull her away from the fire. He flew up into the air where no fire would come to her. The flames lasted for longer than necessary before they finally died down. Night Fly lowered himself slowly to the ground. As soon as he landed, he carefully placed Nefera on her side and laying on the ground. Then, he sat down beside her and checked her breathing and heart rate. Her breathing was rushed and short, and her heart rate was going dangerously fast. He panicked and called Alexa and Brandon.

"What's wrong?" Brandon asked as he ran over with Alexa close behind. They both sat down next to Night Fly.

"Nefera just blacked out in mid flight!" he replied very shakily. "I just checked her breathing and heart rate, and they're both going dangerously fast. I don't even know why sh–" his glance moved from her head to her tail. His eyes once again widened with fear as his breathing had also sped up. He returned his glance to the two humans sitting next to him. "Go get the others and bring them here!" the humans nodded and ran off to bring the others. He rested his head on hers and attempted to calm her like all the other times he has done it; he purred. He noticed something wet dripping down her face, so he lifted his head, and was shocked again. Her head was bleeding, as well as the rest of her body. _'How did I not notice that?!'_ he thought. Her head was completely covered in scratches, blood and bruises. Her ear plates weren't doing so well, either. They were scratched at the tips and in the middle of them. Then the rest of her was in much worse condition than her head. Most of her scales were scratched, as well as her blood seeping through the cracks in her scales. There were also large gashes on her underbelly right where her chest is. Blood was slowly seeping through that as well. Her tail was bruised all over. As for her tail, it was torn right through the scales. It might take weeks to heal.

Night Fly shook his head in disbelief. "No," he whispered. "No. Why did it have to be you?" He laid down next to Nefera, placed his wing over her and pulled her close to him while wrapping his forearms around her, as if that would stop her bleeding. Then, he slipped his other wing under her and pulled her into sort of a hug. He continued his whispering to her. "I knew I should have stayed with you. You didn't have to do this. Of all the people that had to have this happen to them, why did it have to be you?" He sniffed, only just realizing that for the first time in his life, he was actually crying. He had never known what it felt like to be truly sad or scared, until now. He had now experienced true fear and sadness when his true love had been nearly killed in battle. And she might die from the pain she was experiencing. He shook his head. "You are not going to die, Nefera. I will make sure that you don't." he kissed her for a while before laying his head down next to hers, purring again to try and calm her down.

_**~Meanwhile with Alexa and Brandon~**_

The two humans ran over to where they had left the others. But, they all flew up in the air and disappeared into the clouds. Alexa scratched her head thoroughly confused, obviously forgetting what Nefera had told them, while Brandon was looking ahead of him with pure fear clear on his face. Alexa turned to where he was facing, and she too filled with pure terror and felt like slapping herself in the face for being so stupid. The familiar boat head shaped like a dragon came into view from the mist. The humans also heard the cheers of joy and the shouts, "We've found Helhiem's Gate! Woohoo!" Alexa and Brandon froze. The Vikings had managed to find their way here.

The Vikings were coming. And the two teens standing there, knew exactly what would happen to Night Fly and Nefera; they were so dead meat. Literally.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**Sorry if you're mad I almost killed Nefera. Fave, Follow, and Review!**_


	18. Truth is Revealed to Stoic and Gobber

**I'm Back! Okay, here's a quick review on what happened. The two Night Furies defeated the Red Death and were about to come out clean. But Nefera had been mangled when she tried to escape. Vikings are now on the island. Bad summary on what happened last, but oh well! Here we go! And also letting you know, I have switched their religions from Christian to Norse. Just saying. And for the extra long wait, I am giving you guys a long chapter!**

**Chapter 18: Truth is Revealed to Stoic and Gobber**

* * *

Alexa and Brandon stood rooted to the spot as the Vikings boarded the island. Oh, they had to come up with something fast. The Vikings couldn't find out about Night Fly and Nefera. Or else, everyone is so dead. Alexa was the most worried. She saw what condition her dragon was in. She was bruised all over, not to mention her tail fin was torn. She was extremely worried, and was silently praying to Thor and all the other gods that she would survive. The Vikings docked their ships at the shore line, and one by one coming out of the boat.

As the Vikings walked onto the land, they were thoroughly confused on why Alexa and Brandon were standing on the island. The chief walked up to the front and stared at the two teens. The teens stared back at the tall man in front of them. Brandon slowly realized the chief and the rest of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe were standing in front of them.

"Uh, what are you guys doing here?" asked Brandon as he snapped himself out of his shock. Alexa slowly registered that Brandon spoke and she too snapped herself back to reality.

"I'd like to ask you the same thing," Chief Stoic countered. Brandon felt lost for words as the voice of the chief rang in his ears. The boy silently cursed his sensitive ears as the chief's voice rang in his head, giving him a massive headache.

"Uh.. we.. um, Alexa, you wanna take this one?" he nudged her shoulder. Alexa had no idea how to answer Stoic's question, having her mind already thinking of a reasonable answer.

She shook her head. "Nah, I'll take the next one," she stated as she scratched the back of her head.

Brandon sighed. "Um, well, we were just sailing along the waters and we accidentally, uh, crashed here. Then our boat sank when we moved to closer to the actual land."

"Alright, that brings me to my next question." Stoic glanced behind Brandon and Alexa, immediately knowing his next question. He then looked back at the teens. "What is that behind you?" The chief pointed behind them.

_'Busted.'_ thought Alexa and Brandon. It was now Alexa's turn to answer. She was about to come up with a willy lie until,

"Vikings, stay here!" the chief boomed at the people behind him. He then shoved his way towards the black blob. He suddenly lost his breath. "Night Fury." He glanced at the right paw of the black-winged beast; no words on the wrist. Then Gobber, out of nowhere, ran/limped his way over to Stoic who was kneeling next to the Night Fury. Stoic had no clue about the Night Fury wrapped in the wings of the other.

Gobber, however, had a keener eye than Stoic had and suddenly caught a glimpse of the unconscious Nefera. He turned to the teens, who had been rooted to the spot in fear, and signaled them to come over to the two dragons. The teens nodded and slowly walked over to Gobber. "What is in the wings of this Night Fury?" he whispered to Alexa.

The girl had no idea on what to do. She had heard Nefera talk about Gobber before, but she wasn't sure if _this_ person was Gobber. So, she had to ask. "Are you Gobber?" The two limbed man nodded. Alexa slightly felt a lot of pressure lifted off her shoulders. "Okay, uh, there is another dragon in this one's wings. The other dragon is Nefera, or Ximena, which ever name you refer to her." Gobber suddenly went pale.

"Um, Stoic?" asked Gobber as he tapped his friends shoulder. "There is another dragon there besides that Night Fury."

"What d'ya mean?" Stoic asked as he filled with confusion. Gobber simply sighed.

"Could you get that Night Fury to reveal Nefera?" Gobber asked the teens, hoping one of them could get the dragon to show Nefera. Brandon nodded, as did Alexa. They both walked up to the front of Night Fly, tapping his head.

The dragon was about to go into defensive mode, until he saw it was just Brandon and Alexa. "What is it?" he asked, eyes slowly dilating.

"We were wondering if you could open up your wings to show Nefera," said Brandon, rubbing the back of his neck. Night Fly just looked confused. Brandon saw this and slightly panicked, debating whether he should tell him about the two Vikings kneeling right beside him. "Um, well, there is a friend of Nefera who kinda wants to see her."

Night Fly thought for a while, trying to decide if it was a good idea to show Nefera in her state right now. But he nodded and, reluctantly, opened his wings to reveal the unconscious Nefera. Gobber and Stoic looked over the outstretched wings and gasped. Stoic walked over to the side of Alexa and looked at the right wrist of Nefera. Though it was hard to see it through the blood, he could make out the words, 'Haddock Family'.

"Nefera?" he quietly asked, knowing full well what her dragon name was. He looked from her wrist to her head and scanned the rest of her. The condition she was in terrified Stoic. "What happened to my daughter?" He looked to the teens.

"Um," said Alexa, scratching the back of her neck. "Well. I'll just give you the whole story. And I'll explain everything later, Night Fly." she looked at the male dragon who was glaring at the man kneeling beside him. But, upon hearing the words, 'my daughter', he physically relaxed but did not loosen his grip on Nefera. Alexa took a deep breath before beginning the story. But, she realized that the others were still hovering in the clouds. She slapped her forehead and looked at Night Fly.

"You need to go tell the others to come down here!" she told him. His eyes widened as he looked at Nefera, then back at Alexa. "I know, I know, but you have to go get them. We'll make sure nothing bad happens to her, okay?" Night Fly hesitated for a moment, before nodding. He loosened his grip and flew up slowly, making sure not to let her flop on the ground. Once he was sure Nefera was on the ground, he flew into the air and towards the others.

**With the other dragons and riders**

The riders and their dragons hid up in the clouds as they waited for the Vikings to do something.

"What's going on down there?" Tammy asked after a long time of silence and startling everyone.

"I have no clue," said Logan, flying over to her. "But, hopefully someone is going to get us an-" He was cut off by Night Fly flying in front of them.

"Guys come on! Let's go back to land!" he shouted. The others wasted no time as they followed him back to land and to where Nefera was.

**Back with Alexa, Brandon and the others**

Alexa glanced in front of her and was surprised to find Sky, Night Fly and the others running towards them. Night Fly and Sky were sprinting in front. Sky had almost gotten a panic attack as she saw the condition Nefera was in. The others were just as worried.

As soon as they got there, Sky exploded with questions, startling her rider. "What happened to Nefera?" she asked in a panicked tone.

"Calm down, Sky," Alexa soothed holding her hands out. "I was just about to explain what happened." she looked at the dragons and humans surrounding her as she was about to start her story. Night Fly had laid down next to Nefera, placing a wing over her.

"Well, here's what happened." Alexa began. "The dragon raids were caused by a queen dragon who lived inside this volcano." she pointed to the volcano behind her. "The dragons were controlled by her and she had had enough of it. So, she came to Brandon and I for help. She asked us to bring our friends to 'the cove' as she called it so we all could meet the other dragons. She asked us to ride the dragons she had brought to the cove.

"A few weeks after we had all bonded with each other, we began planning a battle to defeat the Red Death. We had a good plan too. When we got to this island, we began our plan. We started attacking. First, Raiden and Denkiri, the Zippleback, created a large hole in the queen's chamber. It aggravated her to come out. That's when the rest of us attacked. Night Fly and Nefera stayed back until the others flew away. Then, it was our turn to attack and finish her off.

"Nefera blasted at her wings, making the queen mad enough to follow us into the sky. Using these two's element to their advantage, we flew up into the clouds, practically disappearing from sight. We blasted at her multiple times until there was only one shot remaining. We knew when we had to finish it when the queen let out a huge line of fire, burning the underside of Nefera's left wing.

"We turned into a nosedive with the queen close on our tail. As we came a little closer to the ground, we turned around and shot two plasma blasts into the queen's open mouth. It burned her as the flames soon started to spread. She fell onto the ground, creating an explosion so loud, I'm sure the gods in Asgard could hear it. Both of the dragons tried to escape, but one of them was unsure. Nefera had me ride with Night Fly and onto the ground. She did something weird in the flames, but crashed into the queen's tail, creating this. Then sh-" Someone cut her off.

"It was not a fun crash, and I would know," the voice said. It sounded hoarse and a bit familiar to the two teens and dragons. To the others, it just sounded like a moan. Night Fly looked at Nefera, and was surprised to see her eyes half way open and attended to Alexa. Nefera slowly turned herself so that she was on her belly, but immediately regretted that, having a large cut on her stomach. She rolled back onto her side. "So, *cough* what I miss?" Suddenly, all eyes were upon her. She scanned through all of the eyes watching her and locked stares with her father.

"N... Nefera?" he stuttered. "You're alive?" She nodded slowly, but stopped herself as a massive headache came into her head. "By the looks of it, we need to get you to Berk. The healer will know what to do." Her eyes widened at the thought of going to the village.

"You might as well, Nefera," said Night Fly, making Nefera turn her head. "I'm sure there's a person there that knows what to do with wounds. But, I'll be with you through the whole thing." She smiled, before turning back to her dad and nodding. The other dragons and riders cheered for Nefera being alive and awake.

"Let's go. Would you mind carrying her to Berk?" Stoic asked Night Fly. He happily obliged. Night Fly stood up and allowed Alexa and Brandon to hop into the saddle. Then, Night Fly carefully picked up Nefera and flew to Berk with her directions. The other dragons followed close behind. Stoic and Gobber watched them go, until a thought came up in their head.

They had to explain this to the other Vikings about why there were dragons with riders coming to the village.

_'Perfect.'_ Stoic and Gobber thought sarcastically.

* * *

**Yes! I finally got this chapter out! Hope you enjoyed the extra long chapter!**


	19. The War Is Over

_**Now, this chapter probably sucks, but it is the last chapter. Hope you enjoy!**_

**Chapter 19: The War Is Over**

_**At Berk, 5:30 p.m.**_

Stoic and Gobber had explained to all of the Vikings about the war ending with the dragons. A few were not so happy about it, but others were ecstatic about the war being over. Stoic had Nefera and Night Fly stay in his house so Nefera could heal. Alexa and Brandon came with them as well.

_**7:15 p.m.**_

There was a knock at the door which startled the four beings. Alexa and Brandon walked up to the door and was greeted by the town healer, Gothi. The teens showed her to where the dragons were. As they walked up the steps, they could hear Night Fly trying to get Nefera to stay awake. To Gothi, it just sounded like purrs and warbles. But to Alexa and Brandon, it sounded like humans talking.

"Nefera, you have to stay awake!" Night Fly purred, nudging her awake for the eleventh time that day. Nefera had been having an impossible time staying awake. The strength it was taking her to even open her eyes was tiring enough, but to _stay_ awake, that took too much strength for her. The cuts weren't helping either. All of her bones felt like they were broken, which they probably were, her scales felt like they were coming off, and she felt like her blood wasn't circulating right. Night Fly nudged a bowl of water to her, but she shoved it away, using a bit of strength to do so.

"This.. is... way harder... than... it looks." she wheezed. Her breathing had been irregular ever since they had gotten inside the house. Her voice wasn't as scratchy as before, but the water she was given before felt like it was seeping right through her like the blood on her wounds did. Night Fly had been laying down next to her the entire time. He gently placed his wing on her and pulled her close. She laid her head on his shoulder. "It's... really... hard... to breath." Her breathing had just gotten worse. And since she had asthma when she was little, it was coming back and wasn't helping.

Alexa and Brandon walked into the room with the town healer. "Night Fly, the healer is here." said Alexa. Night Fly nodded and carefully made way for the healer to look at Nefera, but he stayed close by her just in case. The healer began with her underbelly. She swallowed when she saw how many cuts there were. She looked over to Nefera's neck and head. Neither looked in good condition. Gothi scanned the rest of the dragon's body, but gasped at the tail. Nefera looked at her tail and shrieked, making everyone flinch. As much as her breathing pained her, the shriek was loud and high pitched. Gothi reached into her bag and pulled out a large bandage and a bottle. Inside the bottle was a green liquid.

Night Fly thought the liquid was poison and growled. "Night Fly, *cough* stop," said Nefera, her voice still a little hoarse. "That liquid is a fast healer. She's probably going... to put it on my tail." He looked at her warily before nodding and sitting on his haunches. Nefera looked calmly at the healer as she applied the liquid to Nefera's tail fin. There was pain for a split second, then it immediately went away and half of her body stopped hurting. It was her bottom half though. Her top half still pained her. Alexa walked over to her dragon's side and stroked her gently, carefully avoiding her cuts. Her headache was coming back, making her groan. Her chest cuts had not healed, they have only gotten worse.

"This... really... sucks." Nefera said, trying to lift her head up. The healer looked at her sympathetically. She reached into her bag and pulled out another bottle. As Nefera eyed the bottle, she smiled slightly and laid her head back down. "No one freak out when she gives me that bottle. It will knock me unconscious so she can work without me feeling any pain." Everyone in the room nodded. The dragon gave the healer a slight nod and the healer gave the liquid to Nefera, knocking her out. Then the healer set to work.

_**The Next Day, 1:38 p.m.**_

Nefera's wounds had all healed, as well as her tail fin, and she was walking outside with Night Fly, Alexa and Brandon at her side. When she was out there though, she saw all of the Vikings playing with dragons. Everyone was working together to fix up the village. Her father laughed as a Deadly Nadder butted her head into his stomach. Gobber had made his forge to make weapons also into a check-up station for the dragons. She also noticed that her forest friends had moved into the village and were telling stories in the plaza. The sight of Vikings and dragons working together pleased Nefera. She looked over to Night Fly, and with a slight nod, their riders boarded their dragons and they took off into the air.


End file.
